vampire wars
by silentxscreams145
Summary: Hunter Redfern decided to start a war between vampires and witches, but making other species take sides. Phillip North has gone through a lot since loosing his twin sister, but now will he be able to help stop the war from happening but also keeping his soul mate now that he found her?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything apart from some of the characters. **_

_Phillip_

It was a Wednesday night, since it was middle of the week I couldn't go out, I couldn't do anything. It has been almost a year since Poppy 'died'. And by died I mean left with her soul mate as a creature of the night. I still remember this night clearly, how scared I was, that I would loose her. Now, I at least know she is alive and well, but without her, the house seemed empty. It's always the same routine each day, mum will get up, get dressed and go off to work. I will get up get dressed and go to school just to keep myself busy so I don't loose all of my sanity. Then I will come back and maybe practice some spells. Since I found out that I am in fact a witch, it fascinated me, what if some spells could cure, or do something just as amazing, I could change the world!

I often think, what would have happened if it wasn't Poppy who got the cancer, what if she was alive and well, still here living with us. Would she and James be together? Or would they never know they were soul mates and Poppy would carry on just dreaming about him. Would I know that I belonged in night world, or would be just think that the visions we had were crazy, just dreams. Because that's what I thought at first. I never told anyone, but I did have the visions before. My mind was set to logical thought and so I didn't believe it was anything I should be concerned about.

What if I find my soul mate, will I be able to sacrifice normal life for her? All the what if's were swimming around in my head when I heard a knock on my door.

"Phil, can I come in?" it was mum, she didn't wait for my reply, she just opened the door and came in. at first I didn't notice anything strange about her, but then I saw it. She was wearing a dress. Why would she be wearing a dress now?

"Come on, get ready. We will go to that new Italian restaurant they opened in town." she smiled at me and walked out. It took me a moment to realise what she just said. We were going out. As a family. For the first time since Poppy left.

An hour later, we were sitting in Presto, waiting for a waiter to arrive. The place smelled of fresh garlic bread and pasta. The atmosphere so homey, that I started to feel comfortable straight away. The interior wasn't anything special, on the wall nearest to us was a big Italian flag with photographs pinned onto it. On the wall opposite to us were pictures of Italian chefs. At least that's what I thought. Everyone was talking all at once, there was some music playing in the background and you could hear the clatter of dishes from the kitchen while the cook ordered everyone around. I automatically loved the place.

"So Phil, how is school going?" my mum asked, and I was so shocked to hear her voice, to get back to the real world again, that I jumped slightly in my seat.

"School's like always, it all right. We had a maths test last week and we will get the results on Monday."

"That's great. And how is that girl you said you liked the.. What's her name..?" mum asked and I blushed slightly.

"Mum, I don't like her, we are just friends" I replied, and that was true. I hang out with a lot of people, Jennie was one of them. And as soon as I mentioned her to mum, she mistook it and thinks we are going out. Which we are not.

"Sure you don't. Phil, you are sixteen now. There is no reason to be embarrassed because you like a girl!" mum said and I had the feeling that everyone was staring at us.

"Oh stop embarrassing him now, we came here to celebrate tonight!" Cliff said and laughed. Celebrate?

"To celebrate what? Has anything happened? You're not pregnant mum are you?" I asked her with horror written all over my face. I was praying that she wasn't. I mean not only is she too old, but I didn't want another sibling.

"What? Oh no, no need to worry. Cliff got a promotion at work today" mum said and looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"Oh phew." I said, relieved. And then I saw her. She was beautiful. Her long black her hang loose around her shoulders and framed her pale face perfectly. Her crystal blue eyes looking right at me.

"Hi can I get you anything?" she said, smiling at us. Mum ordered a large pizza and wine for herself and Cliff. And she asked me what I wanted.

"I… can I have a glass of coke please." I said and smiled back at her. I tried not to stare but it was so hard, she was beautiful. Her name tag said Hope. And it fitted her perfectly, she did give me hope. I was hoping that my feeling was right and she was my soul mate.

Later on when we got back home, I was still thinking about her. Her smile, her eyes, the way she walked. I knew it was stupid, I didn't even know her. I only saw her carry drinks around. But still.. I wanted to get to know her. I made this my goal, to go back there tomorrow after school and talk to her. Maybe even get her number. She must be new in town as I have never seen her before and she didn't look older than sixteen so she might even go to our school who knew.

Just before going to bed I turned on my laptop and logged on to Facebook. Nothing new was happening, the usual drama from people from our school. Someone poked me. Another person wanted help in Farmville. I was about to log out when I saw a friend request from someone. I clicked on it and… I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. It was from Poppy. This day was only getting better and better with every minute..


	2. Chapter 2

_Poppy_

Was I doing the right thing? Was I being fair? How could I imagine that just getting back into Phil's life will be all right. That I will add him on Facebook and it will be like it used to. But what else could I do? I really missed him, he was the only connection to my old life, the one that I missed so much right now. I loved James and I didn't want to loose him, I enjoyed the thought that now we were both vampires and I won't go all old and wrinkly while he stayed young. We could be together forever, it still sounded really weird to me but.. Anyway back to my original thought. I wanted to talk to Phillip and explain everything to him, because only he would understand what its all like. I couldn't just go to the house and knock on the door, mum would probably freak out and so would everyone else, so I made a Facebook account. I know how risky it is, but we could always explain that its some other Poppy North and it was just a random add. So here I was, sitting at home, in James's flat, on my won because he had to go and take care of few things.

"You know you're part of the night world now Poppy, you don't have to sit here all day." Said James before he went. And it was true, I wasn't a secret anymore. But I still didn't particularly like going to see him parents or anybody else high up. I had a few friends but that's about it. I preferred to stay at home bored than go out with my boyfriend.

"No, maybe we can go out to restaurant tonight though?" I asked so I didn't look too antisocial.

"Deal" he said, smiled that smile that could melt anybody, kissed me and went out promising not to be too long.

So now I was standing in front of my wardrobe deciding on what I'll wear later on, when I heard a sound signalling that someone messaged me on Facebook. Who could it be at that time? When I looked I couldn't believe it. It was Phil!

He said _'_Poppy, is it really you?'

I didn't get it at first, why would he ask such a question but then again, it could be anyone, with that name. just after my change James told him we wouldn't contact him again because it would be safer for everyone. That's where his doubts are coming from.

'Phillip! Yes it really is me." I replied and then thought… 'shouldn't you be like in the middle of a lesson?'

'Yeah I should, but I just… had to make sure.' he said and I suddenly felt relieved. He didn't look at me like a monster. He was still my brother, the one I knew and adored in a way but wouldn't own up to it to anybody even to myself.

'Oh. Oh my God Phil! How have you been?! Im sooo sorry I didn't try talking to you earlier, making sure you're all OK! How is mum doing? And what about dad have you heard from him since… You know since when' I asked, my fingers just moving so swiftly over the keyboard I felt like I didn't need to do anything, they just moved by themselves.

' wow, slow down with the questions will you. I can't really talk right now but… give me your number I will call you after school, I don't know maybe we can meet. I missed you so much.' that bought the tears to my eyes. I missed him too. I gave him my number and said bye.

As promised Phil rand me straight after school and we arranged to meet in the local park. Not many people went there anymore so it was safe enough for me. But I still put on my favourite black hoodie before I went out the door. We didn't need someone seeing me and screaming walking dead.

When I saw him I couldn't believe my eyes. He changed so much since the last time I saw him. His hair grew a bit longer, he might have gotten taller a few centimetres. But it was his face, his eyes in particular. I couldn't really explain how, but I just saw it.

"Phil.." I whispered, and threw myself into his arms.

"Oh Poppy, you haven't changed a thing have you" he said, fallowed by a humour less laugh. And I could feel tears coming again. But this time it wasn't only me crying, it was him as well.

"But you have! So how is everyone? God I miss you lot." I said, words just rushing out of my mouth.

"We're all good. We still miss you though. The house seems so empty without you there." and we started talking about normal stuff. Not about the night world, not about anything important. It was just gossip. And that's what I wanted. We were back to being just Poppy and Phillip North, the twins. I don't know how long we sat there for, but it started to get dark.

"So, you have any girl yet?" I asked and giggled.

"You're just like mum you know. She asked me the same question just last night.." and he started telling me about them going to that new Italian place, about Cliffs' promotion and some girl called Hope that worked there. I made a mental note to go there and look for myself.

"So, how are you and James then?" he asked and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"We are absolutely great. But I want to tell you something." I said and waited for him to say something. But he didn't so I just carried on.

"We decided to get married."


	3. Chapter 3

_Phillip_

At first I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"M…Married?"

"Yeah, married. We decided it was well…time to."

"Poppy are you sure that's the right thing to do? I mean, you heard the gossip.."

"Yeah I have heard the gossip, and that's all it is. Nothing is going to happen Phil" Poppy suddenly exploded. I knew she didn't want to hear about it, because in a way redferns were related to James but…she needed to think about it.

"allright, allright. No need to shout at me is there?" I said, pretending to be offended.

"im sorry Phil but…its all I want right now. To get married to James. I know I love him and I know he's the one for me, you know? And I don't want to hear anything about the problems of the night world. I don't want to be involved in them even though it is my world now."

"Yeah I understand what you mean." Because I did. Since I found out I belonged there as well. I wanted to be part of it. I wanted to be treated like the rest, but I didn't want to get involved in all the politics. I didn't want to take any sides. Because I knew It would end badly. And I knew Poppy thought the same. She would need to choose sides and she didn't want to do that.

"well, since we're on that topic… can I ask you something Pops?"

"sure, what is it Phil?"

"You know…how did you know James was your soul mate?"

"Well…I don't really know. I just…knew it. I kind of felt this weird electric thing going through me when I touched him. And…. I felt butterflies and I just…kind of knew I loved him, if that makes sense. Why are you asking?"

"Oh I was…just curious." I haven't touched that girl, but I felt that I loved her, just like Poppy described it. Could it…could I…? no surely not…

"right…just curious…so whats her name? who is THE girl?"

" what girl?"

"oh come on phil" poppy giggled. It made her small body shake gently and she looked like a little child. Oh I missed her so much.

"well…I don't actually know her. I just saw her like once… but its just like you described it. I felt..SOMETHING.I don't know what it is but…"

"ooo Phillip might be getting a girlfriend" Poppy giggled again, and I just couldn't help myself, I smiled.

"shut up." I laughed and playfully punched her in the arm.

"oo im sorry Phil, we will have to meet another time. I have to go now. I missed you so much. Bye" she skipped over to me and hugged me tight.

"Bye Pops. See you soon." and with that she ran off into the night. Leaving me thinking about THE girl, as she called her.


End file.
